


Rough and Tumble

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, M/M, Nipple Licking, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Op Hiro, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Trans Hagakure Yasuhiro, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Yasuhiro loves how Leon makes love.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Rough and Tumble

One thing Hagakure loved about making love to Leon was the lack of restraint the other had.

He was like..what was the phrase, “all bark but no bite?” But he was “all bark and all bite. _Lots_ of biting.” Leon loved Hagakure so much it bordered on aggressive, so he wasn’t surprised that the other would be the same way in bed.

That and, Hagakure hated being like something that needed to be treated like glass. When he came out to the rest of the 75th class, some of them started treating him like some kinda broken damsel in distress! Save for Sakura, Mondo, Taka, Kyoko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Leon, but that was a given, they were totally weird about it! 

Well, Hagakure didn’t want soft and broken, he wanted rough and hot and pleasurable and everything Leon had to give him.

Which was probably how he found himself arching his back as Leon sucked hickeys into his neck, scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin.

Hagakure hissed, fisting Leon’s hair as he slowly dragged his tongue up his neck, finally stopping to nip at his ear. He tried not to cry out as Leon put a thigh between his legs, pulling Hiro forward by his hips to make him grind against it.

“A-ah—“

Hagakure felt Leon smile as he pressed his lips into his neck. The smug bastard. With a huff, Hagakure began grinding against his thigh on his own, rolling his hips up and down and letting out soft, breathy whines.

He didn’t like being too loud during stuff like this. It made him feel feminine and it embarrassed him to no end. He’d only known men to grunt and make noises that bordered on animalistic, not the noises that Leon tore from his throat.

That he said was music to his ears and sounded like tinkling wind chimes and just made him all the more delectable to Leon and—

Hagakure yelped softly as one of his nipples was enveloped in the heat of Leon’s mouth, the piercing on his tongue circling it delicately. Hagakure let out a sigh as he relented, bucking his hips against Leon’s thigh. 

He normally hated any attention drawn to his chest. Hagakure was terrified of surgery. God knew why, he had the money and means since the school usually provided kids less fortunate with extra money for food and necessities, but something about it always sent a shot of fear down his spine. 

However, with Leon’s hands on him, he felt like he didn’t need to worry anymore. He hardly focused on his chest as whole, never groped and squeezed and grabbed, just focusing on the soft buds that rested on them, trying to give Hagakure all the pleasure he possibly could, in every way he could.

Hagakure arched his back slightly, his hips twitching as he let out a throaty whine. The curve of his spine was almost something elegant, Leon wrapping his arm around him to run slow circles into the small of his back.

With his other hand, Leon slowly dragged his hand down the expanse of Hiro’s body, eventually stopping and hovering right over his crotch. He hummed around the bud in his mouth, pressing down without warning against Hagakure’s clit.

“L-Leon—!”

Hagakure threw his head back. The soft scrape of Leon’s teeth and piercing against his nipple, the press of his finger against his clit. 

He might pass out.

Whimpering, Hagakure buried his face in his hands as he bucked against the stroking of Leon’s finger. Soft, muffled noises left his mouth as he did so, trying not to become overwhelmed with the pleasure. Leon tugged with his teeth slightly before popping off of his chest, warranting a soft cry from Hiro as he did so. He stared up at the other’s face, as much as he could anyways, and smiled.

“Let me see you, Hiro.” 

Hagakure positively shivered, his hips lifting momentarily before lowering down to rest on the bed. He huffed before slowly bringing his hands down just past his nose, keeping his mouth covered as he held eye contact with the baseball star.

He was smiling at him, all pretty teeth and love in his eyes and _Hiro couldn’t take it._

Hiro bucked against Leon’s leg, once, twice, before coming quickly with a broken whine that bordered on pathetic. He bit down on his finger and closed his eyes as tears began to gather in the corners of them, bucking through his orgasm. He faintly felt Leon press a kiss to his cheek, shushing him softly as he held his hips. 

Hagakure eventually slowed to a stop, his labored breaths being the only sound in the small dorm room. 

He cracked an eye open, greeted to the sight of Leon pressing kisses to the center of his chest, running his hands down Hagakure’s sides. He couldn’t help but smile, trying to resist the urge to cover his face again as Leon peered up to make eye contact with him. 

“That’s all it took this time? Last week all I did was tell you you were handsome and you practically came in my hand.” Leon chuckled.

Hagakure huffed, rolling his eyes and looking away from the other. He forgot the Super High School Level Baseball Player was also a Super High School Level Smartass. 

“‘M sorry dude, I don’t know what my deal is,” Hiro’s eyes drifted from Leon’s face down to the very noticeable tent in his boxers, and he squirmed, flitting his eyes between Leon’s gaze and his erection.

“D-Do you want help with that?”

Leon smiled, crawling up into Hiro’s personal space.

“Why, are you offering?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There will be another chapter after this! Please tell me about typos and errors!
> 
> ~b0n3’d


End file.
